Bessekai (remake)
by AriFuKi24823
Summary: Dunia in terbagi 2, bumi, tempat tinggal manusia dan Citadel, tempat tinggal para Hoka no Ikimono. Para HnI bisa ke dunia manusia tapi para manusia tidak bisa ke dunia Citadel. Lalu, apa jadinya kalau Rani yang seorang manusia sampai di Citadel? (Sudah di remake)
1. Chapter 1: Manusia dan Hoka no Ikimono

Disclaimer: LS bukan milikku, tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milikku

Chapter 1: manusia dan Hoka no Ikimono

Pagi ini, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu, sedang menyikat giginya di wastafel.

Setelah selesai, gadis itu menghampiri seekor kucing hitam yang tertidur di kasurnya.

"Kuro, makananmu!" Ucap gadis itu lalu meletakkan semangkuk makanan kucing di samping kucing hitam yang diberi nama Kuro tersebut. Kuro pun terbangun dan melahap makanannya.

Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya dan jam menunjukkan jam 06 : 45, 15 menit sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup.

"Kuro, aku pergi dulu ya," gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu keluar.

Gadis itu merasakansemilir angin yang membuat rambutnya berkibar. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin itu mengibarkan rambutnya.

Gadis itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah mengantungi kuncinya, ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Di tengah jalan, 2 orang gadis menghampiri gadis itu seraya meneriakkan namanya.

"Rani!" Panggil salah seorang gadis di belakangnya. Rani menoleh dan mendapati satu sahabatnya yang berlari ke arahnya sementara seorang gadis lagi berjalan dengan santai di belakang gadis itu.

"Shika! Rin!" Rani memanggil balik kedua sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya.

"Rani, katanya kemarin ada HnI lagi," kata Rin.

"Betulkah?" Tanya Rani tak percaya.

"Iya, tapi kali ini aneh. Dia turun dari dunia HnI tanpa pemberitahuan, sehingga banyak orang yang terluka parah. Setelah di cek, ternyata dia tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit," jelas Shika panjang lebar.

"Oh," Rani hanya membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Jadi, gimana kalau kita lihat, Rani?" Ajak Shika. Rani heran dengan semangat sahabatnya.

"Jujur, aku nggak pernah lihat HnI sekali pun," kata Shika.

"Oh begitu. Aku juga belum, sih. Baiklah, kita lihat sepulang sekolah," Rani pun menyerah pada semangat sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, dia di rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Rani.

"Soal itu, tenang saja. Mama kami yang merawatnya, jadi kami tau dimana," jawab Rin.

"Iya ya, mama kalian dokter," kata Rani.

"Meong" tiba-tiba, terdengar suara kucing mengeong di pagar di samping mereka. Ketiga anak itu pun menoleh.

"Kuro? Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya Rani yang merasa heran kenapa kucing hitam itu ada di sana.

Kuro hanya diam. Ia mengangkat kaki depan kirinya dan meletakkan kaki depan kanannya di pergelangan kaki depan kirinya.

Rani heran lalu ia tersadar maksudnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan...

"GAWAT! SUDAH JAM 06 : 57!" Mata Rani membulat melihat jam tangannya. Shika pun ikutan panik.

"Oke, Kuro! Kembalilah ke rumah! Aku pergi dulu!" Rani melesat menuju sekolahnya. Sementara di belakangnya, Shika lari secepat mungkin sambil menarik lengan Rin tanpa adanya perlawanan dari pemilik tangan tersebut.

Kuro pun hanya terdiam menyaksikan adegan keterlambatan live action yang pemeran utamanya adalah majikannya sendiri. Mungkin kalau ia bisa berbicara, ia akan berkata "majikan yang payah,"

Di detik-detik terakhir, mereka bertiga berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolah. Penjaga sekolah yang hendak menutup gerbang pun hanya bisa cengo melihat anak-anak itu berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Akhirnya, ketiga anak itu berhasil masuk kelas di detik terakhir sebelum jam 07 : 00, nafas mereka terengah-engah dan muka mereka memerah ( kecuali Rin yang ditarik Shika). Seragam mereka bahkan tidak bisa dibilang rapi lagi. Seperti penampilan cewek yang telah diperkaos segerombolan cowok.

-skip-

Sepulang sekolah, mereka pun menuju rumah sakit tempat HnI itu dirawat.

"Mama!" Panggil Shika dan Rin kepada mama mereka yang tersayang. Yang dipanggil pun menghampiri kedua putrinya.

"Shika! Rin! Tumben kalian langsung ke sini sepulang sekolah!" Kata mama Shika dan Rin.

"Aku ingin liat HnI itu!" Kata Shika.

"Iya, aku juga ingin liat!" Kata Rani.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, dia ada di ruangan lantai 1 paling ujung," mama Shika dan Rin menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud.

Setelah ketiga anak itu pergi, ia pun melanjutkan kerjanya.

Sementara itu, ketiga anak itu terdiam di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Siap, oke?" Tanya Rin sambil memegang knop pintu. Shika dan Rani menelan ludah lalu mengangguk.

Oke, mereka terlalu lebay.

Rin pun membuka pintu itu

Di kamar itu ternyata ada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segemborolan anak kecil yang ributnya bagaikan murid sekolah yang mendengar bel tanda pulang sekolah (?).

"Pa-panti asuhan?" Kata Rani heran.

"Ah, disana masih ada ruangan," Shika menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan paling ujung. Mereka mengira ruangan yang mereka masuki itu paling ujung. Rin pun menutup pintu.

"Kita salah ruangan," kata Rani.

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki ruangan paling ujung.

Disana, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata ungu terduduk di kasur menoleh ke arah mereka.

Rani dan laki-laki itu pun terdiam dengan tatapan saling bertemu sampai akhirnya Shika memexah keheningan.

"Wuah! HnI asli!" Teriak Shika heboh, mendobrak pintu dan mendorong Rani yang berdiri di pintu sehingga membuat Rani terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke samping.

Mendadak, laki-laki itu jadi artis karena difoto oleh Shika berkali-kali. Rin tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya dan saudara kembarnya dan menghampiri HnI itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rin. Cowok itu terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab.

"Sadahanzo Toni,"

"Toni, kah?" Rani berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya.

"Kenapa kamu turun ke sini tanpa peringatan?" Tanya Rin.

"Itu karena... waktu itu... aku lagi bertarung dengan seseorang dan dia melemparku ke gerbang dimensi," jelas Toni.

"Oh... siapa yang kamu lawan?" Tanya Rani. Toni terdiam sesaat.

"Yang aku lawan..." karena menggantung, cewek-cewek itu kepo.

"... aku lupa," kata Toni datar.

Rani dan Shika bergubrak-ria.

"Jadi kapan kamu kembali?" Tanya Rani.

"Mungkin besok... atau nanti..." kata Toni.

"Heh, sebentar sekali. Kalau begitu, gimana kalau kita berteman dulu?" Tanya Rani.

"Ide bagus! Namaku Nohara Shika!" Kata Shika.

"Aku Nohara Rin, saudara kembar Shika," kata Rin.

"Dan aku Rani Heartsterling! Salam kenal!" Rani mengulurkan tangannya ke Toni.

Toni terdiam.

"Anu..."

"Apa?"

"Bisa diulang lagi? Aku baru connect," kata Toni datar.

Lagi-lagi, Rani dan Shika bergubrak-ria.

Akhirnya, Toni diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit. Rani, Shika dan Rin pun mengajaknya berkeliling.

Di taman...

"Omong-omong, Toni, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku 2 tahun lebih muda dari kalian," jawab Toni.

"Eh, kok kamu tau umur kami?" Tanya Rani.

"Kami, keluarga Sadahanzo, memiliki mata yang dapat melihat identitas orang lain. Hal yang rahasia sekalipun, misalnya orang yang disukai..." kata Toni datar. Mendengar hal itu, Shika panik.

"Berarti kamu sudah tau orang yang kusuka?" Shika mengguncang-guncang tubuh Toni.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia," kata Toni sambil terus diguncang-guncang Shika.

"Ternyata memang ada," kata Rin.

"Nanti akan kusuap Toni, khukhukhukhu," kata Rani sambil tersenyum iblis.

Mereka lalu makan di restoran...

"Toni, kamu pesan apa?" Tanya Rani yang duduk di samping Toni.

"Seafood," jawab Toni.

"Kamu suka seafood, ya," kata Shika. Toni mengangguk.

"Jadi, Toni, selagi menunggu makanan, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, berdua saja!" Rani pun menarik Toni menuju tanah kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tanah kosong...

"Toni," panggil Rani.

"Apa?" Tanya Toni.

"Kalau kamu mau beritau siapa yang disukai Shika, akan kutraktir kamu makan seafood sepuasnya," kata Rani dengan aura iblis.

'Iblis' pikir Toni.

"Jadi, kak Rani punya juga?" Tanya Toni.

"Tidak, kok! Ja-jangan dibaca!" Kata Rani.

'Dari ekspresinya berarti ada,' pikir Toni. Ia memakai kemampuannya untuk membaca identitas Rani.

"Hei, jangan dili-" kata-kata Rani terpotong melihat Toni perlahan-lahan tumbang.

"Toni!" Rani menangkap tubuh Toni sebelum menyentuh tanah.

'Dia pingsan,' batin Rani.

"Rani!" Teriak Shika memanggil Rani. Rin mengikuti di belakang. Mereka heran melihat Toni yang pingsan.

"Toni kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak tau tiba-tiba ia pingsan," kata Rani.

"Jangan-jangan... dia kehabisan nafas," tebak Rin.

"Kehabisan nafas?" Tanya Shika tak mengerti.

"Kalau HnI masuk dunia manusia tanpa izin, nafasnya akan terbatas," kata Rin.

"Berapa lama nafas itu bertahan?" Tanya Rani panik.

"Kalau dihitung, Toni terlempar ke sini kemarin jam 21 : 45, kalau dihitung sampai sekarang, nafasnya cuma tinggal 7 menit lagi," kata Rin.

"7 menit?!" Shika dan Rani panik.

"Kalau dia tidak dikirim segera ke dunia HnI, dia bisa mati," kata Rin.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Rani.

"Ada satu cara untuk mengirimnya kembali," kata Rin.

Rani dan Shika menatap Rin dengan diam.

To Be Continued...

OC of the day:

Nama: Rani Heartsterling

Ulang tahun: 20 September

Ras: manusia

Umur: 14 tahun

Folongan darah: A negatif

Kelamin: perempuan

Tinggi: 165 cm

Berat: 55 kg

Guild: -

Rekan: -

Warna rambut: ungu

Warna mata: hitam

Sifat: periang, baik hati, kadang usil

Hero: Iron Knight


	2. Chapter 2: Dunia HnI

Chapter 2: dunia HnI

"Ada satu cara untuk mengirimnya kembali," kata Rin.

"Cara apa itu?" Tanya Shika

"Tapi, resikonya tinggi, ada kemungkinan orang yang melakukannya akan ikut terkirim,"

"APA?" Rani dan Shika kaget.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Rani! Kau memilih kau terkirim kesana atau Toni mati?" Tanya Rin.

Rani terdiam.

Rani POV

Hanya ku yang bisa? Apa maksudnya?

Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya, aku harus melakukannya.

"Biar aku lakukan," kataku dengan yakin.

"Rani!" Shika memanggilku. Wajahnya menatapku khawatir.

"Bagus," kata Rin.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya sedikit yang perlu kamu lakukan," kata Rin.

"Apa?"

"Berikan darahmu pada dia," kata Rin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku.

"Mouth to mouth,"

Kriik... kriik...

"APAAAAA?" Shika dan aku kaget.

"Rani, nggak ada waktu lagi," kata Rin.

"Ba... baiklah..." aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku.

"Rani," Shika menggenggam tanganku.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu terkirim?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku berjanji akan kembali lagi," kataku. Shika terdiam lalu ia melepaskan tanganku.

Normal POV

Rani menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah dan perlahan mencium Toni.

Tubuh Rani dan Toni bercahaya, pertanda mereka akan segera terkirim ke dunia HnI.

"Rani,"

Tapi, di detik-detik terakhir, ada seekor kucing hitam hitam yang melompat ke arah Rani.

"Kuro!" Shika berusaha meraih Kuro, sayangnya tidak berhasil dan kucing itu juga sampai ke dunia HnI.

Cahaya itu pun hilang. Ketiga makhluk itu pun sudah pergi ke dunia HnI.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rani sampai di sebuah tempat yang serba putih.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Rani.

"Hei, manusia," panggil seseorang.

Rani menoleh ke arah seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang dengan mata ungu.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Rani.

"Aku? Bukannya aku mirip seseorang?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Warna rambut dan mata itu... mirip Toni," kata Rani.

"Warna rambut dan mata ini ciri khas Sadahanzo, namaku Sadahanzo Rasano," kata Rasano.

"Rasano?"

"Iya, aku keturunan pertama dari keluarga Sadahanzo,"

"Kamu yang membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Rani.

"Santai dan minum teh lah dulu," tiba-tiba muncul meja, kursi dan 2 cangkir teh. Rani heran lalu ia duduk dan minum teh.

"Ini adalah perbatasan antar dunia," terang Rasano.

"Kalau manusia hendak ke dunia roh, ia harus melewati perbatasan ini. Dan sudah lama manusia tidak ada ke sini," lanjutnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ceritanya terlalu panjang, kau tidak bisa terus disini, pergilah ke dunia HnI," kata Rasano.

Dalam sekejap, Rani sudah berada di suatu padang rumput yang luas.

"Jangan-jangan... ini dunia HnI?" Tanya Rani pada dirinya sendiri.

Rani pun melihat sebuah kota tak jauh dari sana. Ia berjalan meuju kota itu.

Rani pun berjalan tak tentu arah. Semua orang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rani akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko kue.

Seorang wanita paruh baya melihat Rani yang celingak-celinguk dan menghampirinya.

"Nak, kamu kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Itu... aku bingung karena ini pertama kalinya aku ke dunia ini,"kata Rani.

Wanita itu terkejut lalu segera menutup mulut Rani. Ia membawa Rani ke dalam tokonya (yang tidak ada pelanggan), lalu mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela.

"Anu..."

"Nak, kamu manusia?" Tanya wanita itu.

"I-iya,"

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah bongkar identitasmu, HnI disini sangat membenci manusia,"

"Ba-baik,"

"Kurasa kamu perlu bertemu tuan putri Rayla,"

"Tuan putri?"

"Istana kerajaan ada di tengah kota, akan kuantar kamu ke sana. Tapi, kita akan pergi di malam hari saat kota sudah sepi. Sampai saat itu, maukah kau bekerja disini?" Tawar wanita itu.

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih,"

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, panggil saja aku bibi Rhea,"

"Baik, Rhea-san. Namaku Rani!"

"Rani, ya. Kalau begitu, tolong ya,"

Akhirnya Rani bekerja sehari disana.

Beberapa jam kemudian, jam 6 sore, datanglah seorang perempuan berambut putih salju dan mata biru es.

"Oh, Merry-chan datang lagi, ya," kata bibi Rhea.

"Iya, bibi. Para anggotaku lembur kemarin dan aku ingin memberi mereka kue kesukaan mereka sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," kata Merry.

"Oh, begitu ya," bibi Rhea pun mengambil makanannya yang ia sudah hafal apa saja kue kesukaan para anggota guild Merry.

Merry melirik Rani, "pegawai baru?"

"Iya, tapi sepertinya dia cuma bisa sehari disini," jawab bibi Rhea.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Merry kepada Rani.

"Rani," jawab Rani.

"Rani, namaku Merry, ketua guild Day," kata Merry.

"Sa-salam kenal,"

"Merry-chan, ini dia," bibi Rhea meletakkan plastik yang berisi kotak kue di hadapan Merry.

"Terima kasih, bibi Rhea. Oh, ya, bolehkah aku mengobrol dulu dengan Rani?" Pinta Merry.

"Oh, tunggu dulu ya, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Rani berdua saja," bibi Rhea membawa Rani ke luar melalui pintu belakang.

"Rani-chan, kurasa Merry tidak akan memberitahu identitasmu, jadi beritau saja dia," bisik bibi Rhea.

"Ba-baik,"

Rani pun mengajak Merry mengobrol di tempat yang sepi. Lalu, Rani menjelaskan semuanya kepada Merry.

"Apa? Kamu manusia?!" Merry terkejut.

"Iya, aku mengirim seorang roh kesini dan aku pun ikut terkirim,"

"Jadi begitu ya,"

"Karena itu, bibi Rhea berkata kan mengantarku ke istana kerajaan,"

"Istana kerajaan? Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana, bagaimana kalau sama-sama saja?"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

To Be Continued...

Omake:

Saat Rani memasuki Citadel, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dan mata ungu sedang latihan bertarung dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang lurus dan mata ungu.

Tapi tiba-tiba, gerakan laki-laki berambut hitam itu terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Tidak ada..."

.

.

.

Di pedalaman hutan.

"!" Seorang perempuan berambut dan bermata merah seperti buah strawberry tersentak kaget.

Perempuan itu turun dari batang pohon yang dinaikinya lalu berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat tak dikenal...

Seorang angel berambut putih memperhatikan ke arah gerbang dimensi berada.

"Shinichi, pertanda ini..." seorang angel berambut putih menghampirinya dan ikut memperhatikan ke arah gerbang dimensi.

"Iya, dia datang. Kita pergi, Shinji,"

.

.

.

Di markas AS...

Seorang Grim Reaper perempuan yang tadinya diam tiba-tiba diam.

"Dia sudah datang," kata sang Grim Reaper.

"Orang itu?" Tanya seorang pria berbadan besar.

Sang Grim Reaper mengangguk.

"Selain itu, dia juga kembali,"

"Dia kembali? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya seorang Vampire perempuan.

"Sepertinya dia ikut saat orang itu kesini," kata sang Grim Reaper.

"Hebat juga dia," kata seorang Magic Swordman laki-laki.

"Tapi itu pun sudah terlambat..." sang Grim Reaper beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menghampiri seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang sudah pingsan, terikat rantai di kedua tangannya.

Sang Grim Reaper menaikkan kepala laki-laki itu yang tertunduk, lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah merajalela disini,"

Omake end.

Nama:Nohara Shika

Ulang tahun: 17 Okrober

Ras: manusia

Umur: 14

Golongan darah: O

Kelamin: perempuan

Tinggi: 167 cm

Berat: 53 kg

Guild: -

Rekan: -

Warna rambut: coklat

Warna mata: coklat

Sifat: heboh, periang

Hero: -

Tolong di review!


	3. Chapter 3: Rapat Guild

Balas review:

Live: ini dia kelanjutannya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik pembuatnya

Chapter 3: Rapat Guild

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, ya" kata bibi Rhea.

"Tenang saja, bi," kata Merry.

Setelah berpamitan pada bibi Rhea, Rani dan Merry pergi menuju istana kerajaan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kue untuk anggotamu?" Tanya Rani.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta bibi Rhea untuk memberikannya," jawab Merry.

Mereka pun mengobrol ringan sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di istana kerajaan...

Di dalam ruangan, tuan putri Rayla terduduk diam di kursinya. Rambut ungu pendeknya kadang terkibar. Liontin yang ia kenakan pun kadang ikut terbawa.

Pintu diketuk.

"Masuk,"

"Tuan putri, Christmas ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata Uzuki Mii, sekretaris.

"Persilakan masuk," kata Rayla.

Mii pun menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilakan Merry serta Rani masuk.

Setelah itu, Mii pun keluar ruangan.

"Tuan putri, saya ingin memberikan laporan setelah misi," Merry menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Rayla.

"Maaf, ya, Merry. Guildmu jadi harus lembur kemarin. Guild lain sudah dapat misi semua," Rayla mengambil kertas yang diserahkan Merry.

"Tidak apa, tuan putri. Saya merasa hormat,"

"Selain itu, tuan putri Rayla, saya ingin memberi tau anda sesuatu," kata Merry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Manusia sampai sini?!" Ucap Rayla kaget.

"Saya juga merasa aneh, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bohong,"

"Apa kamu serius?" Tanya Rayla pada Rani.

"I-iya,"

"Sudah lama sekali manusia tidak sampai sini..." Rayla melirik Rani."Selain itu, wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."

"Ya?"

"Lupakan saja..."

"Kamu harus hati-hati, lho, Rani. Kebanyakan HnI disini membenci manusia," kata Rayla.

"Kalau saya boleh tau, kenapa para HnI membenci manusia?"

"Itu sebenarnya..." Merry berdehem sebentar. "Dulu, sebenarnya para HnI dan manusia bersahabat. Tapi, suatu saat sekelompok manusia berperang di Citadel dan banyak HnI tak bersalah yang ikut terlibat dalam hal itu... orang tua ku juga..."

"Jadi, orang tuamu..." perkataan Rani terpotong.

"Mereka terbunuh..." lanjut Merry.

Rani menatap Merry dengan tatapan kasihan. Merasa iba pada Merry yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Tunggu, berarti perang itu baru terjadi beberapa tahun lalu?" Tanya Rani agak heran.

"Memang, Rani. Beberapa manusia juga membentuk kelompok yang memperbudak para anak HnI untuk menciptakan sebuah gerbang dimensi. Nama kelompok itu The Red Fox," kata Rayla.

"Menciptakan gerbang dimensi?"

"Itu bisa dilakukan, tapi perlu proses yang panjang, kelompok itu memperbudak para anak itu agar mereka dapat berpindah sesukanya dari Bumi ke Citadel. Gerbang dimensi yang biasa dipakai adalah milik kerajaan, tidak bisa dipakai sesuka hati," kata Rayla.

"Lalu, gerbang dimensi itu berhasil diciptakan?"

"Berhasil, tapi para anak itu memberontak dan menghancurkan gerbang dimensi itu lalu menghancurkan tempatnya. Aku ingat pemimpinnya, wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Sadahanzo Aoni, beliau adalah anak dari teman tuan putri," jawab Merry.

'Sadahanzo? Berarti dia saudari Toni?' Tanya Rani dalam hati. Ia tidak jadi menanyakannya walau mulutnya sudah terbuka, entah kenapa ia merasa lebih baik ia tidak mengetahuinya lebih banyak lagi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rani.

"Apa itu?" Rayla menanya balik.

"Apakah guild AS mempunyai gerbang dimensi sendiri?" Tanya Rani.

Ia ingat Toni mengatakan dirinya terlempar ke gerbang dimensi saat melawan Maria, pemimpin AS. Kan, tidak mungkin mereka bertarung di istana kerajaan. Pastinya dihentikan oleh pihak kerajaan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Um, yah, memang. HnI disana memang hebat-hebat. Terlebih lagi ada anak tertua dari raja sebelumnya yang bergabung kesana," Rayla mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Anak raja masuk kesana? Bukankah itu guild kegelapan, ya? Memangnya boleh?" Tanya Rani heran.

"Kok kamu tau itu guild kegelapan?" Tanya Merry ikutan heran.

"Errr... cuma menebak..." jawab Rani.

"Kalau itu, setauku anak itu memiliki dua saudara kembar, tapi keduanya tertangkap The Red Fox,"

"Ia berhasil lolos, kemudian bertemu ketua AS saat itu dan dibesarkan olehnya,"

"Saat itu? Berarti ketua sebelum Maria?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang entah kemana dia..."

Pintu diketuk lagi.

"Masuklah," kata Rayla.

"Tuan putri, saya ingin member-" seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata merah terang dan membawa beberapa lembar kertas terpaku sesaat saat melihat Rani.

"Oh, Rushi! Laporan setelah misi? Kok kamu yang mengantar? Ketua dan wakilmu mana?" Tanya Rayla.

"Itu, ummm... err... ketua masih di tempat misi karena katanya ingin menikmati suasana disana sebelum pulang, dan wakil ketua..."

"Hilang lagi, ya?" Rayla memotong perkataan Rushi dan menyeringai.

Rushi menghela nafas. "Iya," ia menghampiri Rayla lalu menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Oh ya, Rushi, aku ingin minta tolong," Rayla memanggil Rushi yang sudah berbalik untuk pergi.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kondisi gerbang dimensinya? Apa bisa dipakai?" Tanya Rayla.

"Soal itu... sepertinya tidak, mungkin karena gerbang dimensi dari Bumi ke Citadel sudah lama tidak terpakai, jadinya rusak,"

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu panggilkan para ketua beserta wakilnya untuk rapat menentukan Rani masuk guild mana,"

"Eh? Aku tinggal disini?" Rani terkejut.

"Ya iya lah masa ya iya dong?" Kata Rayla yang entah darimana ia belajar kata-kata itu.

Ketiganya sweatdrop.

"Um, baiklah. Saya permisi dulu," Rushi pun melangkah keluar ruangan melewati Rani.

Saat Rushi melewati Rani, Rani merasa ada yang aneh.

'Tunggu... kenapa rasanya aku pernah dekat dengannya?' Tanya Rani dalam hati. Ia melirik Rushi yang sudah keluar dan menutup pintu.

'Sepertinya cuma perasaanku,'

Sementara itu diluar...

Rushi berjalan keluar dari istana kerajaan.

"Ternyata dia tidak menyadarinya," Rushi berhenti sebentar lalu bicara sendiri. Tidak ada seorang pun didekatnya.

Ia pun mengucapkan kata-kata yang dari dulu ingin dia ucapkan.

"Majikan yang payah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat guild dimulai...

"Okey, kali ini mau rapat apaan, nih?" Tanya Ellard Hubert, ketua guild Lost Saga.

"Ummm..." Merry bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Cepatlah mulai, aku tidak ingin waktuku terbuang!" Elinel Lachlan, ketua guild Unicorn Flag mengamuk dan menggebrak meja.

"Berisik," Happy Valentine, ketua guild Rainbow Rain hanya kalem dan melipat tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Lachlan," ujar Ziszack Kanemira, ketua guild Police Guard agak risih dengan Elinel.

"Halah, Lan, palingan kamu cuma pingin kencan dan bermesraan sama pacarmu," goda Elizabeth Montana, ketua guild Hurt.

"Lachlan, setidaknya rapat ini lebih berguna daripada kencan bodohmu itu," sindir Rock Garland, ketua guild Metallurgy Guard.

"Kenapa kalian semua ngurusin aku, sih? Hidup ku ya hidup ku!" Kata Elinel emosi.

Sementara itu, enta bagaimana caranya, Tamura Takashi, ketua guild One Punch malah tidur nyenyak dalam suasana yang sangatlah ribut.

"Lupakan saja pacarmu dulu, rapat ini lebih penting," kata Asuka Redhood, ketua guild Tsipora, datar.

"Padahal kamu bisa ngomong kayak begitu karena pacarmu sudah mati, kan?" Kata Elinel kesal.

Asuka memberi Elinel death glare gratis.

"Jangan, Elinel. Kasihan dia ditinggal mati pacarnya," lerai Elizabeth tapi nada bicaranya seperti mengejek.

"Terserah apa kata kalian, aku tidak peduli," Asuka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh... malangnya nasib penyanyi kita satu ini, ditinggal mati pacarnya..." sindir Elinel.

"Ya, dia emang malang, ya. Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Elizabeth.

"Hentikan, Lachlan, Montana. Kalau kalian masih meneruskannya, akan kubunuh pacar kalian," ancam Ziszack yang membuat keduanya kicep.

"Kalian ini nggak kapok juga, ya." Kata Ellard. "Setidaknya dia lebih beruntung daripada kalian, dia mendapatkan pacar yang rela mati demi menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil,"

Keduanya pun tambah kicep.

Asuka menatap Ellard seolah berkata terima kasih tapi masih tetap berwajah datar. Ellard pun membalas dengan tatapan sama-sama.

Akhirnya, Rayla datang.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapatnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAPPAPPAPAPA? MAMMMAAAANNNUUSSSIIAIIAA?" Tanya Elinel kaget.

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Aku nggak ngerti," kata Happy yang sweatdrop mendengar teriakan Elinel yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya sehingga ia harus menutup telinganya.

"Kenapa manusia bisa sampai sini?" Tanya Ellard kaget.

"Soal itu, masih belum diketahui..."

"Jadi, rapat ini tentang apa?" Tanya Happy.

"Apakah kalian... ada yang bersedia memasukkannya ke guild kalian?"

To Be Continued...

OC of the day:

Nama: Nohara Rin

Ulang tahun: 17 Oktober

Ras: manusia

Umur: 14 tahun

Golongan darah: O

Kelamin: perempuan

Tinggi: 166 cm

Berat: 55 kg

Guild: -

Rekan: -

Warna rambut: hitam

Warna mata: hitam

Sifat: pendiam, tenang

Hero: -

Tolong di-review!


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Saga

Balas review:

Mamuraja Basaho: mungkin anda akan mengerti dengan sedikit bantuan. Kalau anda tidak mengerti maksud 'kata yang ingin diucapkan Rushi dari dulu', bacalah kembali Chapter 1, anda akan menemukan kalimat yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Rushi dan mungkin anda akan mengerti hubungan mereka. Oke, terimakasih atas reviewnya dan selamat membaca Chapter ini!

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik pembuatnya.

Chapter 4: Lost Saga

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan aku! Aku tidak mau!" Kata Rock.

"Err... sepertinya dia juga menolak," kata Shimura Ichiro, wakil ketua guild One Punch seraya menunjuk Takashi yang masih tidur.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Asuka.

"Aku juga tidak bisa!" Kata Elizabeth.

"Aku menolak!" Kata Ziszack dan Happy serentak.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak mau!" Kata Elinel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua melirik Ellard.

"Apa?" Tanya Ellard yang sebenarnya sempat narsis karena diperhatikan.

"Kamu bagaimana? Hanya kamu yang tidak menolak," kata Elinel.

"Hei, jangan! Entar dia dipengaruhi oleh anggota guildku!" Kata Ellard.

"Tapi, kamu harus menerimanya karena yang lain sudah menolak duluan," kata Rayla.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Entah kenapa, Ellard memegang kepalanya sambil berteriak. Mungkin ia sakit kepala.

"Jadi, gimana, Lard? Lagipula, wakil ketuamu mana?" Tanya Ziszack.

"Ya itulah makanya, tuh bocah ngilang ditelan bumi!"

Semua sweatdrop.

"Kok bumi? Ini kan Citadel!" Kata Haku Yuuki, wakil ketua Police Guard.

"Itu bukan kalimatku, jadi nggak bisa diubah seenaknya! Jadi, please, gimana kalau dia terpengaruh oleh kepolosan Germanika, kejahilan Shadow, kecuekan Roni, kekanakkan Lance, atau ketidak sopanan Kidori? Parahnya lagi kalau dia diraep oleh Hariken -piiiiiiiip- itu!"

"Terlambat untuk menolak!" Kata Rayla.

Ellard pundung di pojok ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di markas guild Lost saga...

Tampaknya, para anggota guild sedang makan siang bersama.

"Anna, masakan lezat seperti biasa!" Puji seorang Musketeer perempuan yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Terimakasih," kata seorang Cyber Medic perempuan bernama Anna senang.

"Berarti sudah siap jadi istri, nih?" Goda si Musketeer.

"E-eh? K-kok gitu? Masih lama, ah!" Elak Anna dengan muka memerah.

"Ngaku aja! Kamu suka seseorang disini, kan? Siapa?" Si Musketeer berusaha menyudutkan Anna dengan naik ke meja.

"Duduk di tempatmu, Germanika," kata seorang Captain Hook perempuan disampingnya.

"Houka, menurutmu Anna cocok sama siapa?" Tanya Germanika, si Musketeer.

"Nika, kok nanya itu, sih?" Tanya Anna blushing.

"Um... Anna, kan, orangnya ramah, jadi... Michael?" Tebak Houka, si Captain Hook.

"Michael sih, udah nggak jomblo lagi, kasihan Anna diduakan!" Kata Germanika.

Di barisan tempat makan laki-laki...

"Hatsyi!" Seorang Michael laki-laki bersin di tempat.

"Woy! Bersin jangan ke arah gua juga!" Bentak Musketeer laki-laki di depannya.

"Maaf, Kidori. Mendadak, nggak sempat noleh ke arah lain!" Kata Michael, si Michael.

"Lalu, lo pengen bilang itu salah gue duduk depan lo?" Tanya Kidori, si Musketeer.

"Iya,"

Kidori pun mengambil Musket-nya dan langsung menodong Michael tepat di kepalanya.

"Be-bercanda, Kidori. Kita teman, kan?" Michael berusaha menenangkan Kidori dengan memeluknya. Tapi, ia langsung ditendang Kidori tepat di wajah hingga terlempar sampai dinding.

"Ih, najis gua dipeluk sesama jenis! Mending gua dipeluk Author!" Kata Kidori.

Oh ya udah, sini aku peluk, my Tsundere Ouji~

"KAGAK!"

Yah, ternyata emang Tsundere. Ya udah, kita lanjut ke cerita.

Balik lagi ke barisan perempuan...

"Lalu, siapa?" Tanya Houka.

"Rushi-kun, dong!" Kata Germanika.

"E-Eh? K-kok dia? Aku cuma teman sama dia sebagai sesama dokter di guild LS!" Kata Anna.

"Ngaku a-"

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang makan dibuka, terlihat Ellard bersama Rani yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ada Roni?" Tanya Ellard.

"Nggak, dia mungkin ke tempat Rushi, dia rajin nongkrong disana," kata Houka.

"Ya udah, deh, aku mau mengenalkan anggota baru," Ellard menepuk pundak Rani.

"Aku Rani, salam kenal," Rani membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian kenalan dengannya, ya," Ellard pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. "Aku mau cari Roni dulu,"

Pintu pun ditutup.

"Rani, duduk disini dan ayo makan bareng," ajak Germanika seraya menunjuk kursi kosong disampingnya. Rani menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Selamat datang, ya, semoga betah disini," Anna menyerahkan makan siang untuk Rani.

"Terimakasih," Rani menerimanya lalu memakan sesuap makanannya. "Hmmm.. enak!"

"Iya, kan? Masakan Anna memang enak!" Kata Germanika.

"Hehe.. oh ya, kenalkan aku Anna Loris, dokter sekaligus koki disini," kata Anna.

"Kalau aku Houka Moon," kata Houka.

"Dan aku Germanika Fleven!" Kata Germanika.

"Salam kenal," kata Rani.

Mereka pun mengobrol.

"Hei, Rani, coba, deh, lihat para laki-laki!" Kata Germanika.

"Kenapa?" Rani melirik para laki-laki yang sedang makan.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang paling ganteng disana?"

"Nika, kok nanya begituan, sih?" Tanya Anna.

Germanika nyengir.

"Um... uh... gimana, ya?" Rani agak sedikit ragu.

Kita berpindah sebentar!

Di rumah sakit, Rushi sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah kamar sementara seorang Iron Knight laki-laki duduk di belakangnya.

"Kok kamu kesini terus, Ron?" Tanya Rushi.

"Anda keberatan?" Iron Knight itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nggak usah pakai 'anda' lagi, Rushi saja," kata Rushi.

"Nggak bisa, kamu mantan ketuaku,"

"Oh ayolah, kalau kita cuma berdua saja disini, nanti Author mikir macam-macam lagi. Lebih baik kamu kembali ke guildmu, ini kan jam makan siang,"

"Rushi-san tidak makan?" Tanya si Iron Knight.

"Aku nanti saja,"

"Ya sudah, aku juga nanti saja,"

"Tidak boleh!" Rushi menghampiri si Iron Knight.

"Kamu masih dalam pertumbuhan, nanti kamu pendek terus! Hanya dalam masa ini kamu bisa tumbuh ke atas! Kalau sudah besar, yang bisa cuma tumbuh kesamping!" Kata Rushi.

"Memang umur Rushi-san berapa?"

"Um... yah..du-"

BRAK! Pintu didobrak.

"Roni! Ternyata kamu disini!" Ellard memeluk Roni, si Iron Knight.

"Selamat datang ketua, bawa pulang saja anak itu," usir Rushi.

Ellard menggendong Roni ke guild karena kalau disuruh jalan sendiri pasti kabur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balik ke guild Lost Saga ...

"Ini waktunya May menyanyi!" Kata Germanika semangat.

"May?" Rani hanya heran karena belum kenal.

"May itu yang itu," Houka menunjuk ke arah panggung dimana seorang May perempuan berdiri dengan memegang mic.

"Dia ingin jadi penyanyi, jadi dia sering bertanya pendapat kami tentang lagunya," kata Houka. Rani hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Seperti biasa saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Untuk Rani yang baru datang, semoga menikmatinya," May membungkukkan badannya lalu mulai menyanyi.

Semuanya menatapnya dengan kagum, terutama Rani yang pertama kali melihatnya. Suara May begitu indah didengar, tidak kalah dari penyanyi yang lain. May juga tampaknya menikmati.

Anehnya, walaupun tidak ada yang sadar, Rani menyadarinya, May kadang melirik ke arah barisan laki-laki entah pada siapa.

Lagunya pun berakhir disertai tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari teman-temannya. May turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Rani.

"Bagaimana, Rani?" Tanya May.

"Bagus! Lebih baik kamu jadi penyanyi, May!" Kata Rani.

"Terimakasih," May tersenyum puas.

"Oh ya, tadi kamu melirik ke siapa?" Tanya Rani.

May langsung blushing mendengarnya. Para perempuan yang mendengarnya mengumpul ke tempat Rani dan May.

"May, kamu melirik ke para laki-laki, ya?" Tanya Germanika.

"Ternyata kamu cari-cari kesempatan, ya," kata seorang Desperado perempuan.

"Ti-tidak, kok! Mungkin Rani salah lihat!" Kata May.

"Aku betul-betul melihatnya! Apakah kamu melirik ke... Musketeer laki-laki itu?" Tanya Rani.

Suasana hening.

"Apa? May, ternyata kamu sainganku! Kido-kun tidak akan kuserahkan padamu!" Kata Germanika.

"E-eh, tapi.." May tertunduk malu.

"Ternyata May suka Kidori, ya? Kayaknya dia populer banget!" Kata si Desperado.

"Wah, bisa jadi rival, nih," kata seorang Shadow Ranger perempuan.

"May, kenapa kamu nggak cerita aja ke kami gimana kamu bisa jatuh cinta ke Kidori?" Tanya seorang Infantryman perempuan.

"Aku nggak bisa, Dirda, aku nggak mau jadi saingan Nika, nanti jadi musuhan," kata May.

"Jadi, kamu langsung menyerah? Germanika kan, belum mengklaim Kidori! Kamu masih ada kesempatan!" Kata si Desperado.

"Tapi tetap saja, Makoto. Nika lebih mengenal Kidori daripada aku, dia sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil sementara aku..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Aku jadi senang kalau ada saingan!" Kata Germanika.

"Tapi..."

"Begini saja, May, kalau kamu berhasil menyatakan cintamu padanya, aku akan berhenti mengejar dia!"

"Heh?"

"Dalam waktu sebulan, kalau nggak, kamu harus jauhi dia,"

"Kalian bicarakan siapa?"

Para perempuan langsung kaget setengah mati melihat sang wakil ketua tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, wakil ketua! Bikin kaget!" Kata si Shadow Ranger seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Oh, si May suka Kidori, ya?" Roni menatap May.

"Iya, wakil ketua! Aku yakin wakil ketua sudah mendengarnya tadi," kata si Shadow Ranger.

"Kidori populer, ya? Pada naksir semua, nih?" Tanya Roni datar.

Semua perempuan (min Rani) menyeringai.

Roni melirik Rani. "Anggota baru?"

"I-iya, namaku Rani," kata Rani.

"Ini jam tangan guildmu, bisa dipakai untuk komunikasi," Roni menyerahkan sebuah jam tangan bergambar pedang di tengahnya. Rani mengenakan jam tangan itu.

"Besok kau bisa memulai misi pertamamu, kamu bisa memilih 2 orang untuk menjadi rekanmu,"

"Baik,"

To Be Continued...

Well, chapter ini mungkin banyak basa-basinya, ya? Akhirnya my Tsundere Ouji muncul!

Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau request silahkan. Tapi, maaf saja, saya tidak menerima request tentang masa lalu para tokoh Bessekai karena itu akan dijelaskan di Chapter tertentu.

Di Chapter selanjutnya, akan dijelaskan kakak beradik Heywood dan salah satu adik Sadahanzo Aoni, Sadahanzo Koni.

BTW, Sadahanzo itu 26 bersaudara. Nama mereka itu huruf alphabet digabung Oni. Jadi, ada Aoni, Boni, Coni, Doni dan seterusnya sampai Zoni. Jadi, jangan heran kalau namanya mirip.

OC of The Day:

Nama: Sadahanzo Toni

Ulang tahun: 26 April

Ras: Hoka no Ikimono

Umur: 12 tahun

Golongan darah: AB

Kelamin: laki-laki

Tinggi: 155 cm

Berat: 45 kg

Guild: -

Rekan: -

Warna rambut: kuning

Warna mata: ungu

Sifat: pendiam, datar

Hero: -

Tolong di-review!


	5. Chapter 5:Onsen and First Mission part 1

Balas review:

Mamuraja Basao: di Chapter tertentu, akan dijelaskan tentang itu. Tebakan anda benar. Terimakasih atas review-nya!

Yaoi readers-ssu: maksudnya bukan Citadel yang itu, tapi ini nama dunianya yang Citadel! Tapi, ya, kalau membayangkan para OC di Bessekai memakai baju daerah asal Sunda, memang lucu^^. Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

Chapter 5: Onsen and First Mission part 1

"Onsen?" Tanya Makoto seolah tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan ketuanya barusan.

"Iya, kita mau liburan kesana sekaligus perayaan penyambutan Rani ke guild kita," kata Ellard.

"Onsen, ya? Aku setuju!" Kata Germanika.

"Perayaan penyambutan..." Houka menatap Rani yang sedang memainkan jarinya secara random. Mungkin begitulah caranya membunuh kebosanan. Entah dia itu mendengar perkataan Ellard atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Onsen...

Rani perlahan-lahan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam pemandian air panas yang tentunya tidak dingin tersebut.

"Ahh.. rasa lelah hilang..." kata Germanika.

"Kau benar..." Houka meluruskan kakinya dalam pemandian air panas itu.

"Banyak gaya, padahal yang lembur kemarin itu aku hanya karena kalian tidak mau mengerjakannya," kata Anna kesal.

"Maaf, Anna," kata Dirda.

Di tempat laki-laki...

"Aku merasa muda," kata Ellard sambil meniru gaya kakek-kakek di dalam pemandian air panas.

"Syukurlah, ya, kek," kata Roni datar.

"Iya, cu,"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kalian itu kakek dan cucu!" Seorang Treasure Hunter laki-laki yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan belum masuk ke pemandian air panas menjitak kepala keduanya.

"Lho, Treasure, kamu tidak masuk?" Tanya seorang Shadow Assassin laki-laki yang kondisinya sama seperti si Treasure Hunter.

"Kamu sendiri tidak masuk, Shadow?" Tanya Treasure, si Treasure Hunter.

"Tidak," jawab Shadow, si Shadow Assassin datar.

"Treasure, kalau kamu tidak mau mandi, jangan bediri di si-" kata-kata Shadow terputus.

BYUR!

"-tu..."

"Kampret! Jangan tarik gua!" Kata Treasure yang sudah masuk ke dalam pemandian air panas dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Nikmati saja, Treasure-kun~" kata Ellard seraya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Treasure.

"Woy, -piiiiip-! Lepasin gua!" Kata Treasure meronta sementara dia ditahan oleh Kidori dan Hoody agar tidak kabur.

"Yah, telat ngomongnya," Shadow menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng?"

"Kenapa, ketua?" Tanya Rushi heran saat Ellard memberi ekspresi yang aneh.

"Kok rasanya airnya jadi panas, ya?" Tanya Ellard.

"Hah? Kan namanya pemandian air panas, ya, panas dong!" Kata sang Robin Hood, Roby, sweatdrop.

"Bukan itu... ini lebih panas lagi..."

Muka Ellard perlahan memerah karena kepanasan. Yang lain heran melihatnya. Telebih, air disekitar Ellard sudah mendidih.

"PPPAAANNNNAAASSSS!" Teriak Ellard dan langsung lompat tinggi hingga melewati pembatas tempat mandi laki-laki dengan perempuan.

"KKKYYYAAAAA!" Para perempuan langsung menutup mata mereka karena ada pemandangan yang belum boleh dilihat oleh mereka yang belum menikah.

Parahnya lagi, Ellard jatuh di tempat perempuan. Para laki-laki sweatdrop melihatnya dan mendengar jeritan para perempuan.

"MUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terdengar suara tawa yang mencuri perhatian para laki-laki.

"Alex?" Sang Valkyrie, Lance, terkejut melihat seorang Fire Mage yang tertawa di sana.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LUCU SEKALI!" Sang Fire Mage, Alex, memukul dinding pembatas agar tawanya berkurang.

"Jadi, itu ulahmu, ya?" Tanya seluruh laki-laki serempak.

Alex hanya mengabaikannya dan terus tertawa hingga seorang Lightning Mage menjitak kepalanya.

"Apa yang Alex-niisan lakukan, sih? Nanti Rhae-niisan yang kena omel!" Kata sang Lightning Mage.

"Aduh duh, sakit, Void. Maaf, deh," Alex merasa agak bersalah.

"Dasar bodoh, kau Alex, kasihan para perempuan," kata sang Ice Mage.

"Habisnya... aku stress, Spur-niisan,"

"Kalau stress mending jalan-jalan aja," kata seorang Dessert Blader.

"Tul! Entar gua yang kena omel!" Kata seorang Earth Mage.

"Tapi, kan, Bel-niisan dan Rhae-niisan.."

"Ngapain kalian disini?" Tanya Roni agak ketus.

"Kami minta dimunculin sama si Author," kata Alex bahagia.

"Betul! Readers, kami adalah Dragonite bersaudara, para naga yang bisa menjelma menjadi manusia! Namaku Rhae Dragonite, yang tertua!" Kata Rhae.

"Aku Bel Dragonite, anak kedua," kata Bel.

"Aku Spur Dragonite, anak ketiga," kata Spur.

"Aku Alex Dragonite, anak keempat," kata Alex.

"Dan aku Void Dragonite, anak terakhir!" Kata Void.

"Mengganggu saja kalian, kasihan para perempuan, tuh," kata Michael.

"Ehehehe," Alex hanya nyengir.

BRAK!

Pintu pembatas didobrak oleh seorang May, May Dyani yang sudah memakai handuk putih.

"Hei, kalian semua akan membiarkan kami melihat pemandangan -piiiiip- ini?" Tanya May sambil melirik seluruh laki-laki dengan tatapan horror.

"Maaf, deh," kata Alex.

Suasana hening...

"Cepat keluar!" Bentak May.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAMI KELUAR KALAU KAMU BERDIRI DI SITU, BAKA ONNA!" Bentak Kidori.

May pun menutup pintunya dan menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KONNO BAKA!" Kidori menampar Ellard yang sudah sadar dengan harisen.

"A-apa salahku?" Tanya Ellard sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah, bahkan hidungnya sampai berdarah.

"BANYAK, BAKA! KAMU MAU NYAWAMU DICABUT DISINI, HAH?" Tanya Kidori.

"Kidori, tenanglah," Treasure berusaha menjauhkan Kidori dari Ellard.

"DIAM! AKAN KUBUNUH DIA SEKARANG JUGA!" Kidori meronta.

"Jangan lebay, ah. Cuman gitu doang, kagak awesome!" Kata Roby.

"CUMAN? KAYAK GITU LU BILANG CUMAN?" Kidori mencengkeram kerah pakaian Roby.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Kidori-sama," kata Roby ketakutan dengan penekanan di kata 'sama'.

"Lagipula, itu salah Alex!" Kata Ellard.

"Banyak alasan!" Kata Roni.

"Sudah, kalian berhentilah bertengkar!" Lerai May.

"Tapi, ini tentang kal-"

"Tidak apa, kok, para perempuan tidak protes," May tersenyum 'manis' dengan aura gelap. Ia menatap Ellard dengan tajam. Ellard menelan ludahnya.

"SSSSHHHHIIINNNNEEEE!" May mengeluarkan jangkarnya. Ellard yang melihatnya langsung kabur. May mengejarnya. Yang lain sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Rani,"

Rani menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Germanika dan Houka.

"Kamu mau mengambil misi, ya?" Tanya Germanika.

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama saja, kamu harus pergi dengan 2 orang rekan," kata Houka.

"Terimakasih!" Kata Rani senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini misinya," Rayla menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Rani, Houka dan Germanika.

Rani membuka amplop tersebut lalu membacanya.

"Me-mencari Sadahanzo Boni?"

"Iya, kamu bisa mencarinya di kota sebelah, Animal," kata Rayla.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah sudah 2 tahun dia menghilang? Apakah aku bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Rani.

"Tentu saja, penampilannya pasti tidak jauh berubah. Kau hanya perlu melihat matanya, bila berwarna ungu, berarti itu dia. Selain itu..." Rayla terdiam sebentar.

"... dia memiliki lambang rubah merah di dahinya,"

"Dahi?" Ulang Rani.

"Yah, sepertinya The Red Fox memberi 'bukti kepemilikan' mereka di dahi anak itu," kata Rayla.

"Dengan kata lain, The Red Fox selalu memberi lambang mereka di tubuh budak mereka?" Tanya Rani. Rayla mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kalian tipe Gun semua, ya?" Tanya Rayla.

"Gun?"

"Ah, itu... di Citadel, HnI dibagi menjadi dua.. Gun dan Buki, Gun adalah yang dapat merubah Buki menjadi senjata, sedangkan Buki adalah yang dapat dirubah Gun menjadi senjata. Tapi, tidak bisa sembarangan Buki yang bisa dipakai Gun, yang bisa dipakai hanyalah Buki yang telah membuat kontrak dengan mereka.." jelas Germanika.

"Jadi, semua senjata di dunia ini adalah HnI?"

"Tidak, hanya senjata tertentu. Untuk membedakan apakah itu Buki atau tidak, kamu dapat melihat sebuah lambang berbentuk segitiga dan didalamnya ada garis-garis abstrak, maka itu Buki," kata Houka.

"Berarti kalian punya Buki?"

"Punya, dong, sayangnya aku tidak membawanya," kata Germanika nyengir.

"Kalau Buki milikku, kamu harus benar-benar menemuinya, dia orangnya sangat baik dan ramah," kata Houka.

"Jadi? Kenapa kamu tidak membawanya?" Tanya Germanika heran.

"Dia sedang tidur, hehe,"

"Ah! Kamu terlalu baik, Houka! Kamu harus mendisiplinkannya!" Kata Germanika.

"Sudah, sudah, jadi... bagaimana Buki mu, Rani?" Tanya Rayla.

"E-eh? Bagaimana, ya?" Tanya Rani gugup.

"Cari saja, Rani. Kamu tidak perlu repot mencari seorang Buki, asalkan akrab langsung embat!"

"Germanika!" Kata Houka yang agak risih dengan ucapan Houka. "Lebih baik cari saja laki-laki yang tipe Buki di guild kita,"

"Eh? Apa harus laki-laki?" Tanya Rani.

Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Te-tentu saja, Rani! Untuk membuat kontrak, Buki itu harus memberikan darahnya padamu dengan cara menciummu!" Kata Germanika.

Rani membatu seketika.

"Kamu ini nggak tahu apa-apa, ya? Apa kamu mau jadi Lesby karena Buki mu itu sesama jenis?" Tanya Houka.

"E-eh, tapi, kan..." Rani gugup.

"Jangan-jangan Buki kalian itu pacar kalian?" Tanya Rani.

Muka Germanika dan Houka memerah.

"Bu-bukan, kok!" Germanika memalingkan mukanya.

"Sa-sama sekali nggak.." kata Houka. Rani memandang keduanya dengan curiga.

"Tapi, kamu enak, lho, Rani," Rani menoleh ke arah Houka.

"Kamu punya banyak waktu memilih Buki mu, kalau aku sih, waktu itu nggak sempat berpikir, aku ditugaskan bersamanya, jadinya waktu kami berdua sekarat, terpaksa aku membuat kontrak dengannya," kata Houka.

"Rani, kalau pilih Buki, pilihlah yang baik, supaya kamu tidak berdebat dengannya. Selain itu, kalau Buki milikmu dalam bentuk senjata hancur, ia akan mati," kata Germanika.

"Eh? Tidak bisa diperbaiki?" Tanya Rani.

"Tidak bisa, ini bukan senjata biasa!" Kata Rayla. "Kita sudahi disini dan pergilah,"

"Baik," mereka bertiga memberi hormat lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Selepas mereka bertiga, Mii memasuki ruangan.

"Dasar mereka itu," Mii membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kenapa, Mii? Merasa tersinggung..." Rayla tersenyum.

"... karena kamu Buki-ku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huah! Indahnya!" Germanika terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan kota Animal. Seperti namanya, para penduduknya hidup bersama dengan para hewan.

"Lihat! Istananya tidak kalah megah dari kota Elm!" Houka menunjuk istana kota Elm.

"Kau benar," kata Rani. Houka melirik ke toko penjualan item.

"Nika, ingin membeli batu teleport dulu? Kurasa untuk jaga-jaga kalau kita ada pertempuran nanti," kata Houka.

"Batu teleport? Untuk apa?" Tanya Rani.

"Untuk menteleport Buki kami," kata Germanika. Mereka bertiga masuk ke toko item itu.

"Selamat datang, nona! Ingin membeli apa?" Tanya si pedagang.

"Batu teleport dan kapur merah masing-masing dua," kata Houka.

"Hoo.. nona, Buki anda 'tertinggal', ya?" Tanya si pedagang sambil mencari item yang diminta.

"Yah, sebelumnya aku sengaja meninggalkannya, tapi kurasa aku akan membawanya... lagipula, kekuatan Buki lebih kuat daripada senjata biasa," kata Houka.

"Baiklah, ini dia, nona," si pedagang memberikan dua buah batu dan kapur kepada mereka.

"Terimakasih," Houka segera membayarnya lalu mengambil satu batu dan satu kapur. Germanika melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga pergi ke luar dan masuk ke sebuah gang.

Di gang itu, Germanika dan Houka membentuk sebuah segitiga besar yang di dalamnya ada garis-garis abstrak dengan kapur merah. Setelah selesai, mereka menaruh batu teleport di tengahnya.

"Aku, Houka Moon/Germanika Fleven, sebagai majikanmu, memerintahkanmu untuk datang kesini!" Houka dan Germanika mulai mengucapkan mantranya. Mereka menghantamkan tangannya ke segitiga itu.

"Datanglah padaku, Lyre!" Kata Houka.

"Datanglah padaku, Lunar!" Kata Germanika.

Cahaya bersinar terang dari batu itu. Ketiganya menutup mata mereka.

Setelah cahaya itu berhenti, Rani melihat ke segitiga di depan Germanika dan Houka.

Di depan Houka, tepatnya dimana batu teleport tadi seharusnya berada terdapat sebuah pedang dengan pegangan berwarna hitam dan sarung berwarna coklat dengan tali berwarna kuning yang menghiasi sarungnya.

Sementara di depan Germanika, terdapat sebuah Musket dengan hiasan bulan.

To Be Continued...

Chapter ini panjang banget, jadinya kubagi 2 part.

Oh ya, readers, voting di profile saya, ya.

OC of The Day:

Nama: Merry Christmas

Ulangtahun: 25 Desember

Ras: Hoka no Ikimono

Umur: 15 tahun

Golongan darah: A positif

Kelamin: perempuan

Tinggi: 160,4 cm

Berat: 50,6 kg

Guild: Day

Rekan: -

Warna rambut: putih salju

Warna mata: biru es

Sifat: periang

Hero: -

Tolong di-review!


	6. Chapter 6:Onsen and First Mission part 2

Balasan review:

Ruki: saya senang kalau anda terhibur dengan fanfic ini. Kalau si Toni, dia akan muncul beberapa Chapter ke depan, jadi tunggu saja. Untuk Buki, Toni itu bukan Buki Rani. Kontraknya kan, Buki yang memberikan darahnya pada Gun, bukan Gun yang memeberikan darahnya pada Buki. Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

Chapter 6: Onsen and First Mission part 2

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Lyre," Houka mengelus pedang itu.

"Itu Buki mu? Lyre itu namanya?" Tanya Rani.

"Iya, tapi namanya bukan Lyre. Itu nama Buki-nya, kalau namanya, lebih baik kamu tanya sendiri padanya," kata Houka sambil menggantungkan Lyre di pinggangnya.

"Sudah kubilang kamu terlalu baik, Houka. Sebenarnya berapa jam Lyre itu tidur per hari?" Tanya Germanika kesal.

"Yah, tapi kan, kalau kupaksa kasihan dia," kata Houka.

Germanika menodongkan Lunar ke arah Houka.

"Itu lah kenapa kamu kubilang terlalu baik," kata Germanika.

"Hei, Germanika," Rani berusaha melerainya.

"Aku yakin kan kamu akan mati dengan mudah! Lawan kita adalah Sadahanzo, lho! Kamu akan memakai Buki itu yang masih tidur?" Tanya Germanika.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memba-"

"Kalau tidak sadar, itu hanyalah pedang biasa," Germanika menekan pelatuknya, tapi peluru itu tidak mengenai Houka. Melainkan melesat menuju tembok di ujung gang. Dan...

DHUAR!

Tembok itu hancur berkeping-keping akibat ledakan dari peluru Lunar. Rerumputan di belakang tembok itu hangus tak bersisa hingga beberapa meter ke belakang.

Rani agak terkejut dengan tembakan dari Germanika.

Germanika menurunkan Lunar dari todongan Houka.

"Kamu terlalu memanjakannya," Germanika berbalik lalu pergi.

"Germa-" Houka merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi Rani.

"Biarkan dia... dia hanya kesal..." kata Houka pelan.

"Karena dia pernah... kehilangan Buki-nya dulu karena kejadiannya sama sepertiku sekarang,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Germanika berjalan menyusuri kota Animal. Ia melihat sebuah toko takoyaki dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berlari menuju toko itu dan membelinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Enak!" Kata Germanika sambil menyantap sepotong takoyaki. Ia mengambil satu takoyaki lagi dan-

BRUK!

Germanika menoleh, di hadapannya seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 8 tahun terbaring tak berdaya. Anak kecil itu mengenakan kemeja (yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya) putih dan di dalamnya (kemejanya tidak terkancing) ia mengenakan sebuah dresser berwarna hijau muda dan motif bulat-bulat berwarna putih.

"Kenapa, nak? Kamu lapar?" Germanika menyodorkan kotak takoyakinya dan anak itu menoleh. Ia langsung melahap takoyaki itu hingga habis.

"Terimakasih," kata anak itu.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya Germanika.

"Yah, itu..." anak itu menunduk. "Gun-ku memerintahkanku untuk kabur..."

Germanika tersentak kaget. "Gun? Kamu? Anak sekecil kamu punya Gun?"

"Iya, guru-ku mengatakan aku pantas lulus lebih cepat, jadi... dia melakukan kontrak denganku..." kata anak itu.

"Jangan bilang dia pedofil!"

"Tidak, kok." Anak itu menggeleng. "Dia sangat baik,"

Germanika menghela nafas lega. "Jadi? Kenapa Gun-mu memerintahkanmu untuk kabur?"

"Itu... karena kami melawan seseorang dan kami kesulitan melawannya, dia menyuruhku kabur," kata anak itu.

"Siapa yang kalian lawan?" Tanya Germanika.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi rambutnya putih panjang, matanya hitam pekat, ia membawa sebuah sabit besar..."

"Maria Redolvsky!" Kata Germanika kesal.

"A-aku khawatir dia..."

"Jangan khawatir..." Germanika tersenyum. "Kamu masih ada disini, berarti dia masih hidup. Ingat, bila Gun-nya mati Buki-nya juga mati, tapi bila Buki-nya mati Gun-nya masih tetap hidup,"

Anak itu sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan Germanika.

"Tidakkah kamu ingat? Mantra seorang Buki saat menerima kontrak dari Gun adalah 'aku berjanji akan mengikuti majikanku kemanapun!', ya kan?"

Anak itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Germanika!"

Germanika menoleh. "Rani? Dan... Houka.."

"Nika, maaf atas yang tadi," kata Houka.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan! Yang lebih penting, bisa kalian bantu aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa benar kamu lewat sini?" Tanya Houka. Saat ini, keempatnya sedang berlari mencari Gun anak itu.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi!" Kata anak itu.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak tau namamu!" Kata Rani.

"Ah, maaf! Namaku Myopia, itu nama Buki-ku," kata Myopia.

"Myopia? Namamu unik juga!" Kata Houka.

Myopia tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Terimaka-"

Tiba-tiba langkah Myopia terhenti.

"Kenapa, Myopia?" Tanya Germanika.

Myopia hanya diam. Matanya terbuka lebar.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah Myopia. Cahaya merah pun keluar dari lingkaran itu menyelimuti Myopia.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Myopia berteriak kesakitan.

"Myopia!" Germanika berusaha meraihnya tapi ia tak bisa menembus cahaya itu.

"Sial!" Germanika melirik Lunar. "Lunar? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Germanika?" Tanya Rani.

"Lunar tidak sadarkan diri!" Kata Germanika. Houka terkejut lalu melirik Lyre.

"Lyre! Lyre!" Ia memanggil tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Lunar! Sadaralah!" Germanika mengguncangkan Musketnya.

"Lyre! Ada apa?" Tanya Houka panik.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang menyelimuti Myopia lenyap. Ia langsung terduduk lemas.

"Myopia!" Rani menangkap tubuh Myopia sebelum anak itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Germanika.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menggunakan Buki disini," kata Houka.

"Kau benar," ucap seseorang. Ketiganya sontak menoleh.

Seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang berdiri diatas salah satu ranting pohon tersebut. Ia membawa sebuah sabit besar di tangan kanannya.

"Maria... Redolvsky!" Kata Germanika.

"Sambutan yang buruk," kata Maria menyeringai. Ia mengayunkan sabitnya ke udara.

"Curang! Kami tidak boleh menggunakan Buki sementara kamu malah memakainya? Bertarunglah secara adil!" Kata Germanika.

"Adil? Hah! Jangan bercanda! Ini pertempuran! Tidak ada peraturan!" Kata Maria.

Germanika dan Houka menggeram kesal.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian menyerahkan anak itu baik-baik? Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan kalian," Maria menunjuk Myopia dengan dagunya.

"Enak saja! Lebih baik kamulah yang memberikan Gun-nya pada kami!" Kata Germanika.

"Hey, hey, sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bertarung!" Kata Maria.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan Myopia padamu!" Rani mendekap Myopia yang masih pingsan dengan erat.

"Sepertinya kita memicu pertarungan dengan dia.." kata Germanika melihat Maria terdiam.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa menyerahkan Myopia padanya! Dia orang jahat, kan? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepada Myopia?" Kata Rani.

"Kamu benar Rani, apa boleh buat," kata Houka. Ia mengeluarkan Lyre dari sarungnya.

"Kalian mau melawan?" Tanya Maria datar. "Apa boleh buat..."

Tiba-tiba, beberapa rantai muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung mengikat ketiganya. Myopia yang masih pingsan menghantam tanah cukup keras.

Ketiganya berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sepertinya rantai itu terlalu kuat.

"Hahahaha... berani melawan Maria-sama?" Tanya seorang gadis Vampire berambut kuning sepunggung.

"Vacula Vampire!" Germanika terkejut melihat salah seorang anggota AS itu ada disana.

"Lama tak jumpa, Germanika!" Vacula menyapa Germanika dengan riang lalu mengambil Lunar yang tergeletak di dekat Germanika.

Ia menodongkannya ke kepala Germanika.

"Dan selamat tinggal.." Vacula menyeringai.

To Be Continued...

Nama: Rhea Shalyre

Ulang tahun: 14 Mei

Ras: Hoka no Ikimono

Umur:43 tahun

Golongan darah: O negatif

Kelamin: perempuan

Tinggi: 166 cm

Berat: 56 kg

Guild: -

Rekan: -

Warna rambut: coklat

Warna mata: coklat

Sifat: ramah dan baik hati

Hero: -

Tolong di-review!


End file.
